


Baby Wayne and Auntie Harley

by littlekittykanny



Series: Amaya Wayne AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amaya is a lovable baby, Auntie Harley strikes, F/M, Harley loves children, Harley's babies- Bud and Lou are here too, I added the hyenas, Pam is NOT okay with this turn of events, Protective Harley Quinn, Selina is just insulted that Bruce didn't tell her how cute Amaya is, The Batfam gets a little stressed but Harley has the time of her life, plot bunny that actually made it into a story, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: Harleen Quinzel was an odd duck, and at this point, Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle had ceased being entirely surprised by her.Their little Harley could snap a grown man’s neck with a smile, fight like the devil, and could set fire to half a city block with a smile on her face. She was also one of the sweetest individuals they’d ever come across. Harley loved with all her heart and soul. For better or worse, she gave everything she had to those she loved the most. Her big heart knew no bounds.So when the two other members of the Gotham City Sirens returned home, they weren’t surprised to see their Harley knitting. However, both Pam and Selina were slightly surprised by the sight of an infant resting peacefully in a stroller with Bud and Lou resting on either side of it.





	Baby Wayne and Auntie Harley

Harleen Quinzel was an odd duck, and at this point, Pamela Isley and Selina Kyle had ceased being entirely surprised by her.

Their little Harley could snap a grown man’s neck with a smile, fight like the devil, and could set fire to half a city block with a smile on her face. She was also one of the sweetest individuals they’d ever come across. Harley loved with all her heart and soul. For better or worse, she gave everything she had to those she loved the most. Her big heart knew no bounds.

So when the two other members of the Gotham City Sirens returned home, they weren’t surprised to see their Harley knitting. However, both Pam and Selina were slightly surprised by the sight of an infant resting peacefully in a stroller with Bud and Lou resting on either side of it. The infant looked to be perfectly healthy, no scratches or bruises. The tiny thing looked content to be there, but how she got there was what both Selina and Pam wanted to know.

“...Harley, darling? Where...where did the baby come from?” Pam asked slowly.

Harley’s face lit up as she squealed, “Red! Kitty cat! You’re back! I see you’ve noticed the Lil’ Dumplin here! Well to tell you gals the truth, some nasty nasty men were gonna take her away! Poor Lil’ Dumplin was crying something fierce.. Then one of ‘em raised their hand, and well Red, I couldn’t let them hurt ‘er!”

“...so you brought her here?” Selina inquired. “Do you even know where this baby came from?

“Well of ‘course I do! Remember your Brucie, Kitty? Ya know, the one you date on and off again? His youngest boy, what’s his name- the little demon! The one who married that cute little Parisian girl! The sweet one who makes those macrons Brucie always gives ya’! This Lil’ Dumplin is their baby girl!”

Both Selina and Pam froze, looking at one another in horror. Little demon= Damian Wayne. Cute little Parisian girl= one Marinette Wayne nee Dupain-Cheng. Which meant the little baby currently sleeping in that stroller was one Amaya Vivienne Wayne, born in early June, just five months ago. Looking closer at the baby, they could definitely tell she was the Wayne baby. The hair on her head was pitch black, and her skin slightly tanned. She had a cute little button nose much like Marinette’s, but she definitely had inherited some of her father’s features in her ears and mouth.

A precious little thing, and when those eyes opened, Selina immediately fell in love with the girl’s bright green eyes. Noticing Selina’s smile, Amaya returned it with toothless little grin of her own on that chubby little face. While Selina cooed over the baby, Pam turned her attention to Harley.

“Explain. Now. Before we have Bats in our belfry demanding to know why we kidnapped the Wayne baby!” Pam hissed, grabbing Harley’s shoulder.

“Oh, Pammy, don’t worry so much! I left the Bats a note to tell them what happened,” Harley said with an eye roll. “I told them Lil’ Dumplin’ would be just fine with Auntie Harley! But I’ll tell ya what happened anyway.”  
*********************  
Harley had been out enjoying the sunshine and walking her beloved babies. Lou and Bud were more than thrilled to be walking along the streets of Gotham. They had missed Harley while she was in Arkham, but having been recently released (read escaped) the boys had been reunited with their mommy.

They were passing by an alley when Harley heard the cry of a baby. Her maternal instincts kicked in hard as she looked down at Bud and Lou. The hyenas quietly stalked down the alley, taking care to be as quiet as Harley. The blonde had tiptoed her way over to see two men and an itty bitty baby in a stroller.

The baby was crying something fierce for one so little. Her little face was scrunched up, tiny fists flailing in distraught. The one guy looked younger than the other and very panicked. The other was older and clearly annoyed.

“Quiet the brat, Bobby!”

“I don’t know how! C’mon Paulie, isn’t there another way to get the money? Why did we have to kidnap some rich guy’s baby-”

“Because this baby will get us set for life! I’m positive the Waynes will pay big bucks to get her back! Bruce Wayne’s little granddaughter will make us rich, but only if you SHUT HER UP!”

The younger one winced before bending over to look at the baby.

“Aw, c’mon sweetie! Shhhhh, shhhh, just quiet down for Uncle Bobby!” he said, trying to soothe the little girl.

The baby wailed louder at that, and the older one’s grimace grew. The damn brat was going to get them caught before they could even ask for a ransom! Well...perhaps a precisely placed hit would shut the little brat up. After all...you could still get a ransom as long as no one knew the baby was dead.

He raised a fist to strike the baby, but the blow never made it.

A large quadruped had lunged at him from the side, grabbing his arm in its strong jaws. The animal snarled as it bit down, holding firmly onto his limb as he screamed. He looked to Bobby for help, but noticed the boy was backed against the brick wall, crying and pleading with someone as another large animal crept closer.

“Well, well well, what kinda scum do we have here, my babies?” a high-pitched feminine voice rang out. “Now, I ain’t a saint, but I’m pretty sure there’s a special place in hell for scum who hurt sweet innocent infants.”

That was when the two small-time thieves, named Paul and Robert, knew they’d fucked up big time. They knew that voice and knew it well. She recruited the crazies that hung out in the seediest bars of Gotham. She recruited the people known to be comfortable with the kill and wouldn’t hesitate to do so. That voice belonged to the one who used to be the Joker’s right hand gal-Harley Quinn. Which meant the animal currently trying to rip off Paul’s arm was a hyena, one of Quinn’s pets.

Bobby begged Harley to let them go.

“I promise ‘mam! We won’t do nothin’ stupid like this again! I promise! Paulie and I will go straight if you cut us loose!” he cried. “I just needed the dough for my sister’s medicine! I wasn’t gonna let Paulie kill the baby, I swear! I didn’t wanna hurt her! I didn’t even wanna take her.”

Harley grinned, teeth showing.

“Well, Bobby-boy, I’m feelin’ real gracious today, so how about I make ya a deal? You hand over the little cutie-patootie, and no one else has gotta get hurt. Sounds like a really sweet deal, don’t it?” she said, petting Lou on the back as Bud continued to chew on Paulie.

Bobby nodded pushing the stroller with the still crying baby over to Harley. As she grabbed the stroller handle, Bobby looked at Paulie, who was losing a lot of blood.

“Can you call off your baby, please!” Bobby asked, voice wavering. “I did as you asked. I let the baby go. Please.”

Harley whistled, and Bud let go of Paulie. The hyena bounded back to Harley, looking slightly disappointed he did not get to eat the man. Harley pat Bud on the head before cooing what a good boy he was. Bud rejoined Lou, the pair guarding the stroller. The hyenas sat down, seeing the hand gesture Harley gave them.

Harley unhooked Bud’s leash and walked towards Bobby. The young man was still staring at her in terror as she got closer.

“Turn around and sit down on the ground.”

Bobby did as she said, regardless of Paulie’s shouts not to. She tied Bobby’s hands behind his back before snatching his cell phone. She dialed 911 and calmly reported two men trying to steal a baby and the one man getting mauled by a dog. Harley dropped the phone next to him and stole the paper they’d planned to use to write the ransom note. She wrote her own note before sticking it into Bobby’s hands.

“Make sure ya’ give that to the cops when they arrive,” Harley said, her eyes dark. “Otherwise I won’t be so nice ta ya’ next time.”

Bobby nodded, his face pale, as he watched the villianness turn her attention back to the baby. They both noticed she wasn’t crying as much, and when they looked over both Ed and Lou were on their hind legs, looking at the baby. When Harley looked down at the baby, she noticed the baby had bright green eyes that were trained onto the hyenas. Tears still trickled down her cheeks, but she’d stopped shrieking.

Instead, the baby was trying to grab Lou and Bud. She was burbling and humming, opening and closing her tiny fists in their direction. Harley giggled, drawing the baby’s attention. The baby looked at her with curiosity. Harley smiled at her, and the baby cooed back.

“It’s gonna be okay, Lil’ Dumplin’! Auntie Harley’s got you now. C’mon, we’re gonna go home until things cool down. That way no one else will try and get their grabby hands on you!” she said, grabbing the stroller’s handles. “C’mon, Bud, Lou! Let’s roll!”  
***************************  
“And that’s how I ended up with Lil’ Dumplin’ here!” Harley said. “Those rats ruined her little blankie, so I made her a new one, but that was fun, so then I made some booties! Now, I'm making a hat!”

Pam stood quietly for a moment before looking over at Selina, who was now holding the baby. The little girl was chewing on her right hand while her left was clutching Selina’s shirt. She was happily smiling around her fist, looking at Pam with wide green eyes. Amaya took her fist out of her mouth and waved it towards her.

“Aaaahbaaaah!” Amaya cooed her, hands reaching out towards Pam.

The red-head looked down at the baby with raised eyebrows. Now, Pam had nothing against the child personally, she just wasn’t as...fond of babies as Harley was, her son the exception of course. She thought Amaya was objectively cute, but she wasn’t 100% she wanted this little being in their home any longer than she had to be. This child would only cause them trouble if the Bat or any of the other rogues were to find out about her being in their apartment. Pam rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose before looking at both Selina and Harley.

“Call Bruce Wayne or his son or whoever and give back that baby!” she growled, turning to walk into the kitchen.

She needed a drink.  
**************************  
Commissioner Gordon was going to need a drink when he was done with his shift for the night.

He was pretty sure poor Mrs. Wayne was going to need one as well. The young lady was pale faced and shaking as her husband screamed at some of his other officers. The pair’s five-month old daughter had been abducted about five hours ago. They’d been waiting to grab some food when a thug ran by and snatched their child from her stroller. He’d disappeared into the crowd with the baby without a trace.

Bruce Wayne had called the police while trying to restrain his son and the baby’s father, Damian Wayne, from tearing apart the city. Damian had one hell of a temper, and Gordon knew that the youngest Wayne son would beat the living shit out of someone, high society be damned! The only thing stopping him at this point was the death grip his wife had on his arm. She kept whispering that Damian should let the police do their jobs while apologizing for her husband’s outbursts.

It wasn’t until some of his officers answered an anonymous 911 call that Gordon finally found his first clue as to where little Amaya Wayne had disappeared to...and no one was going to be happy about this.

_Dear Comish Gordon,_  
_ Make sure you tell Mr. Wayne his little grandbaby is just fine! I took care of everything, including the bad men that were gonna hurt her! Little Dumplin’ will be perfectly fine with me until Batsy shows up! Let him know, please with sugar on top!_

_Make sure those two dipshits end up in prison! I’m no saint, but even I know you don’t hit defenseless little babies! Good thing I had MY babies to back me up. The little gal will be completely safe, tell her momma not to worry! Auntie Harley will make sure everything’s okay._

_Love,_

_Harleen Quinzel XOXOXOXO_

Gordon inhaled deeply before turning to look at the family. He didn’t like the fact Harley Quinn had the Wayne baby, but on the other hand, he could think of worse people who could have taken her. Harley at the very least had a rule against harming children-on purpose- especially since she left the Joker. Odds were that Harley wouldn’t hurt Amaya, but who knows what could happen if one of the other rogues managed to find out the location of the Wayne baby.

“Well, there’s good news and bad news, Bruce. Good news is Amaya should be alright,” he began with a sigh. “Bad news is that her rescuer would be Harleen Quinzel. She left a note.”

He showed Bruce the letter, letting the other man see just what she’d left. Gordon was so focused on Bruce and Damian that he almost missed the tiny Chinese-French woman who came to stand beside him. She also read the letter before looking anxiously between the two older men.

“This...Harleen Quinzel...she won’t hurt Amaya, will she? She said she would look after her,” Marinette asked quietly. “What does she mean by her babies?”

“Harley Quinn has two large pet hyenas that she refers to as her babies,” Gordon answered. “And Harley wouldn’t hurt a baby. I’m sure she’ll be fine, but we should get Batman to pick her up as soon as possible. I’m more concerned about what could happen if the other criminals were to learn Harley has the baby.”

Bruce was about to try and reassure Marinette when his phone began to ring. He looked down at the caller ID and was surprised to see that Selina was calling him. He could only hope that she was with Harley and knew what had become of Amaya. Bruce quickly excused himself before answering the call.

“Selina?”

“Dearest, how dare you keep the fact you have a beautiful little granddaughter to yourself! I’m feeling a little insulted, after all she’s such a doll! Cute little green eyes like jade stones and a sweet little smile! She’s an absolute treasure-”

“Is she alright! Selina, is my granddaughter alright?”

“Of course, darling! You know Harls wouldn’t harm a hair on a baby’s head, especially since she’s not with that psycho anymore. You may want to send someone to pick her up though. I think poor Pammy is going to have a heart attack. She’s convinced you're going to burst through our ceiling and take us to Arkham for grand theft baby.”

Over the phone, he could hear the delighted squeals of his granddaughter and the bubbly laugh of one Harleen Quinzel. Bruce then heard Selina chuckle before she added, “And you might want to get her before Harley decides to try playing mom more permanently. She absolutely adores little Amaya.”

“I’m sending Dick.”

“Aw, I can’t wait to see Nightwing again! He’s grown so much,” Selina purred. “Perhaps I’ll see you later, my dear?”

“After I’m sure my granddaughter is safe and sound,” Bruce growled, hanging up.

He quickly sent a text to Dick, which thankfully his eldest responded to immediately. He walked over to Marinette, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything’s going to be alright. Someone’s going to fetch Amaya as we speak,” he said softly. “I’ll try and calm Damian down, why don’t you wait here with Jim?”

Marinette nodded, hoping that Damian would listen to his father. She knew how upset Damian was and felt it herself. Both of them had wanted to suit up the second they realized their baby was gone, but Ladybug and Robin couldn’t just pop out of nowhere, now could they? It would have been suspicious, especially after the police had been called and random Gothamites had offered their assistance. All eyes were on them, forcing them to be unable to do anything but wait for the family to track down their daughter.

Marinette’s feelings had manifested in rage before anxiety, but years with Hawkmoth had taught her to temper her anger. Damian, on the other hand, didn’t have those years of repression to fall back on. His anger came out clear and hot, ready to beat down anyone who stood between him and his daughter.

She could only hope this Harley Quinn would keep her word and not hurt Amaya.

She didn’t know what she’d do if anything happened to her little girl.  
************************************  
Dick Grayson was stressed beyond belief.

First, his niece Amaya had been kidnapped.

Second, both Damian and Marinette were unable to slip away from their civilian covers.

Third, Damian was livid about this fact and screaming into the cell phone for them to find Amaya.

Fourth, as it turned out, Amaya had been found...by Harley Quinn.

Bruce had relayed that Selina had just called to let him know that Harley did indeed have the baby, and she was safe. Apparently, Selina and Harley were very fond of baby Amaya. Pam, on the other hand, was more concerned about being arrested by the Batfamily for the abduction of the little Wayne baby. Dick was the closest to the Sirens apartment, so he’d been sent to fetch his baby niece.

Hopefully, Dick would be able to get Amaya back to her father before Damian gutted someone.

Arriving at their fire escape, Dick tapped on the glass. He was greeted by a frantic looking red-head who practically threw the window open for him. Pam did not look happy with the situation and wordlessly gestured to the other room.

“My son was no were NEAR this needy,” she said, her eye twitching. “Every time Selina or Harley tries to put her down, she SCREECHES. She SQUEALS when she’s excited, and she’s ALWAYS excited since Bud and Lou have been sniffing and licking her! Please take her, Nightwing, before Harley decides to keep her!

Dick bit his lip hard to stifle his laughter, remembering Pam’s son, Manny. Manny was a mild-mannered boy to say the least, rather calm and competent. He was probably an easy baby compared to Amaya, who demanded the attention be on her twenty-four seven. The little girl was certainly spoiled by her grandpa and daddy.

“Don’t worry, Ivy. I’m here to take little Wayne back to her parents on the Bat’s orders. Thanks for keeping an eye on her,” Dick responded, walking towards the living room.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHBA!!!” a loud shriek broke out, causing Dick to look at the floor.

There, surrounded on both sides by two large spotted hyenas, was Amaya.

She was laying on her back on a red and black checkered knit blanket, Bud and Lou sitting defensively next to the little girl. She was kicking and flailing her arms, looking between the two animals. She looked to be in perfect health, not a scratch or bruise on her. Her little green eyes were scanning around, as if looking for someone or something.

Dick noted that Selina was sitting on the couch while Harley was sitting on the floor next to Lou. The Clown Princess of Gotham was busy knitting away what Dick believed to be a baby hat. She took a moment to look from her work every now and then to watch Amaya and her hyenas. Selina was snapping photos of Harley, the baby, and the hyenas on her cell phone, grinning the entire time.

“Hey Harls,” Dick greeted. “Heard you picked up something on your morning run today?”

“Hey there, Bluebird! Where’s Bats?” Harley asked, looking up from her knitting. “I was hoping to have enough time to finish the hat like I did the blankey! Those nasty thugs ruined her other one, so I took the liberty of making her a new one.”

“Unfortunately, Bats is busy trying to keep this little lady’s father from tearing Gotham apart,” he said with a grin. “But I’m sure they’ll appreciate the new blanket.”

Amaya, hearing her uncle’s voice, began kicking and babbling louder and louder. She wanted him to hold her this second! Bud tried to soothe her by nuzzling her cheek, but Amaya shrieked in anger, her little face scrunched up in a scowl. Lou licked the top of her head, hoping that would calm down their feisty charge, but Amaya persisted.

“Alright, little lady! Alright! Give me one second, and I’ll pick you up, okay? I gotta make sure Bud and Lou here don’t try to eat my arm.”

Harley whistled, making Bud and Lou get up and walk over to her. They still watched closely as Nightwing carefully picked her up. They relaxed once Amaya stopped shrieking and was cooing happily in her uncle’s arms. A tiny fist bopped Dick on the nose as if to say “You took too long”.

He gathered up her blanket, covering her with it before looking in confusion at the stroller.

“...That’s not their stroller…”  
Harley shrugged and mentioned it was the one that the thugs had. She told Nightwing that they’d probably stolen it for their heist. After all, a crying baby in a stroller wasn’t all that suspicious, now was it? Someone running while carrying a crying baby? More suspicious.

“Now lil’ Dumplin’, Mr. Nightwing’s got your blankie, but here’s your little booties! Auntie Harley will just have to give big ol’ Bats your hat once it’s done,” Harley said, placing two knit booties on her little feet.

The woman gently kissed Amaya’s forehead before looking at Nightwing sternly.

“Now listen Bluebird! You best be gettin’ lil Dumplin’ back home to her momma,” she said, blue eyes fixed on him. “An’ if I hear anythin’ happened to that sweet lil’ thing, it’ll be your head. Got me?”

Dick nodded and made his way towards the window without another word. As he swung away, he could hear Harley shouting threats at him along with an exasperated thank you from Pam.  
*********************************  
Damian will never admit to it, but he almost burst into tears upon seeing his baby girl in Dick’s arms. His little girl was okay. His Albi was unharmed and fast asleep in her uncle’s arms. He could feel Marinette sag against him, clearly relieved as well. Damian held his wife tightly as Dick made his way towards them with a smile on his face.

“She’s just fine, folks! She’s perfectly okay,” his brother reassured, handing their daughter to Marinette.

Marinette cuddled her daughter close, feeling all her anxiety drain out of her body. She looked over her baby girl, noting that there were no cuts or bruises or any other sign of injury on Amaya. In fact, the little girl looked as if she’d been recently changed and fed. Amaya was also wearing black and red knit booties that Marinette knew she didn’t make. Her blanket was also different too…

And she knew Damian had noticed it as well.

His face was scrunched in displeasure, but he did not allow a full scowl on his face. Marinette was curious as to why that was until she felt wriggling in her arms. Looking down, she saw Amaya’s bright green eyes looking up at both her and Damian with a toothless grin.

“Aaaahmmmmm, aaaaaaaaaaaah,” Amaya gurgled, reaching her little arms out.

Damian smiled down at their daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Hello, Albi! Everything’s okay now. We’re here,” he whispered. “Abun is so sorry he took his eyes off of you. He and Maman promise not to do it again. We’ll keep you safe. I’m so sorry, my little one.”

Marinette listened to Damian whisper more apologies and words of reassurance to Amaya. She wanted to break down and whisper to Amaya all of her apologies, but she also wanted to hear what was going on around her. Marinette watched as the Gotham PD managed to herd away the bystanders. She also noticed Dick distracting the press with an “exclusive interview with Nightwing”.

She looked over at her father-in-law and noticed a car rolling up. Bruce looked at her and gestured slowly towards the car. Marinette nodded, putting her hand on Damian’s shoulder.

“Amore, let’s get in the car. I’d like to go home now,” she said softly. “Let’s take Amaya home.”

Damian nodded and gently led Marinette towards the car. The pair got in, and only then did Marinette allow Damian to take Amaya from her arms. Damian noticed she was smiling at him faintly as he pressed Amaya to his chest, holding her close and crying. He cried, repeating over and over to their daughter how sorry he was and how much he loved her.

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder and allowed a few tears to fall as well. She sobbed, letting all of her fear and anxiety flood out of her. She’d been so scared. Marinette had thought she was never going to see her baby girl again. She had been so afraid that the thugs were going to hurt Amaya, and that Marinette would have been unable to do anything about it. She too began to cry her apologies.

The pair only stopped when Amaya began to cry, becoming distraught that her caretakers were upset. The couple snuggled together, holding Amaya close as they soothed the baby. Her cries died down slowly until they were no more than hiccups. By the time they’d returned to the manor, Amaya was fast asleep against her father’s chest.

It wasn’t until they and Bruce were inside that Marinette dared to ask the question that had been bugging her.

“Dami?”

“Yes, Malāki?”

“I didn’t make those booties for her...and that blanket is new...where did they come from?”

Damian’s expression became panicked until Bruce interrupted him.

“Harley Quinn, and according to Dick, you should expect more baby things from her. Apparently Harley interrupted Amaya’s abduction and took it upon herself to look after the baby. Harley knitted her a new blanket after her old one was ruined.”

Damian scowled, handing the blanket over to Marinette for inspection. However, when Marinette looked over it, she didn’t find any powders, poisons, or anything that seemed all that threatening. All she did find was a note pinned to the bottom left hand corner.

_Dear Mrs. Wayne,_  
_I know you don’t know me, but I hope you accept my gifts with an easy mind. From one mother to another, I know how scary and hard things can be. You never feel like you’re doing enough for them, and you worry endlessly if you can really protect them. There’s a lot of shit people in this world, but I am not one of them. I also took out the trash, so they shouldn’t bother you anymore. You did what you could do. Don’t be too hard on yourself._

  
_Unfortunately, Amaya’s blanket got ruined during either her abduction or rescue, so I took the liberty of making her a new one! I had to run and pick up some materials, but I changed and fed the lil Dumplin’, so don’t worry about that. If you need ANYTHING just let ol’ Bats or one of the Bird Boys know. They’ll get the message to me!_

  
_Sincerely,_

  
_Harleen Quinzel_

_P.S. If you ever need a babysitter, Auntie Harley is ready and willing!_

Marinette read over the note a few times before showing it to Damian. His expression became thoughtful before he mumbled about forgetting. Marinette asked him what he meant. He then explained that Harley actually did have a daughter- Lucy Quinzel- who lived with Harley’s sister.

The black haired woman was touched by the other’s gesture. Harley didn’t have to protect Amaya. She didn’t even have to save Amaya. Harley did that all out of the goodness of her heart. She also had taken excellent care of their daughter. Amaya had been a happy, fed and dry baby when she was returned to them. Harley had even gone so far as to buy things in order to take proper care of Amaya!

“The blanket and booties stay. I like them, and it was very sweet of her to make them.”

“...We’re not actually going to take her up on her babysitting offer...right Malāki?”

“...Yeah...it’s still a bit too soon for that.”


End file.
